No one lays a Lily on their grave
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Glinda goes back to the location of her friend's death. But she is not alone.


_This is my first Wicked fic. I thought of this while listening to No One Mourns the Wicked. I know it's a little OOC for Elphaba but I feel that she would act differently if she didn't have to put on a facade for the public. Please read and review anyway. I don't own anyone or anything in this fic so no lawyers._

Glinda sobbed as she sat alone in her chambers. Fiyero and Elphaba, both gone in one day, the only true friends she'd ever had. Popularity was empty and lonely. Elphie had not been as lonely as she, Elphaba had her monkeys, but Elphaba knew how to be kind, even or may especially when others were cruel. Glinda understood why Fiyero had picked her. She was strong, brave, smart, kind; everything Glinda wasn't. Glinda had fooled herself into thinking that Fiyero had ever loved her in the same way that he'd always loved Elphie. Glinda looked down at the pointed hat that she'd given Elphie as a mean joke, and as she did, something an Ozian had said popped into her head; "No one lays a lily on their grave." Elphaba didn't have a grave; she'd been melted into a puddle. But that's when it hit her; Elphaba did have a grave, Kiamo Ko, the castle where Elphaba had died. And she'd be safe going there; no one went miles around that castle in fear of it being haunted by the "Wicked Witch." Glinda could finally say a proper goodbye to her friend, the least wicked in Oz.

Fiyero looked around Kiamo Ko cautiously.

"Elphie, you have to hurry up," he hissed at the door he guarded that contained his lover. They'd snuck back into the castle; Elphaba had forgotten those ruby slippers that meant so much to her. Fiyero wasn't afraid of the castle, he'd spent much of his childhood here, but what scared him was the thought of getting caught, and what would happen to his beloved witch. A few seconds past and there was no response from the room. "Elphaba?" It was this silence that frightened him even more, there could have been guard hiding in that room, waiting to see if her death had been a hoax. Elphaba had been the mirror that had showed him who he really was and she also showed him that he, the real him, could be loved. His heart began to pound even harder when not only was there not a verbal response, but there was no sound of movement of any kind. He held his breath and opened the door. There stood his beautiful jewel, the moonlight making her impossibly more beautiful.

"Elphaba!" he said a bit harshly but as she turned to him, his heart broke. "Darling?" the tears were so fresh, they were still falling.

"We're hurting her." She whispered, barely loudly enough for him to hear. And she turned back to the window, looking down at the entrance. Fiyero joined her, although he already knew who it was. Glinda stood the entrance, weeping heavily, clutching Elphaba's pointed hat and a bouquet of lilies.

"Glinda," he murmured, putting his arm around Elphaba's back.

"We have to tell her, to let her know that we're alive. We can't let her suffer like this." Elphaba whispered.

"You don't think finding out that her friends lied to her wouldn't hurt her?" Fiyero stated reasonably. Glinda was not wearing her usual pink, instead she wore a plain, black dress, it was the dullest outfit she'd ever wore, and she looked beautiful.

"She looks so alone." Elphaba stated. And that was very true; the normally bubbly blonde looked as though the entire world had turned against her. But they knew it hadn't, Oz still loved their good Witch of the North, maybe it was Glinda that had turned against the world. She had seen the true cruelty of Ozians and it was something that had changed all three of them. Fiyero felt as bad for Elphaba as he did for Glinda, Elphaba hated hurting others, even if it wasn't her fault. A small gasp brought Fiyero back to reality. "She's coming." He looked down at Glinda and she had now opened the door. The lovers met eyes and froze.

Glinda could still smell her. It wasn't a bad smell, it was like spices. It was a strong odor that made her nose tingle and her heart ache. Why did it seem like she was here, Glinda knew she was gone, she'd practically watched her die. So why did it feel like when she walked around the corner, she would run into her best friend. Elphaba had bravely faced down all the judgment and hatred Oz, and Glinda at times, had thrown at her. Why did she have to die, in such a horrific way? Tears began to flow once again, and Glinda did nothing to stop it. The tiny creak of a floor board brought her out of her thoughts of her friend. The old castle was probably home to maybe creatures, it was nothing to be afraid of, she started toward that room that had been the last place she saw Elphaba alive. There was something so powerful in the castle that Glinda could almost taste it. The magic that Elphaba had done still lingered, the strength of her personality still hung thick in the air. Elphaba had changed her life. In ways that she would never to be able to express how grateful she was. Glinda could have been a cruel Ozian, but thanks to beautiful hearted Elphaba, she would be working to stop the injustices done to Animals and to anything else that the Wizard had taken from. She opened the door to the room and if her she hadn't known any better, she'd say that a dress slipped out of sight just as she entered.

Elphaba flinched as she drew her dress back. Glinda didn't even seem to notice and both she and Fiyero let out a soft sigh of relief. Elphaba wanted nothing more than to jump out of their hiding place and wrap her arms around the crying blonde. But she also knew that to do that would put Glinda in danger, if someone found out Glinda knew more than she was letting on, it would get bad. And Elphaba wouldn't put her friend in danger, no matter how much emotional pain it caused. Glinda had shown Elphaba that it was ok to be liked, so long as it was people that matter. Thankfully, Glinda had followed her own advice later in life. Elphaba could feel the tears beginning to well up again and she knew if she started crying that it would give them away, so instead she buried her face in Fiyero's chest, he stroked her hair softly. Glinda's scent joined her own, a sugary sweet smell that was very fitting for the beautiful golden haired girl.

"Oh Elphie. What I wouldn't give to tell you how much I love you. , and to talk you one last time. You didn't deserve the way everyone has always treated you. Even in the end, they treated you like a criminal. They are the criminals, I was the criminal, but that's all going to change. I will put a stop to the mistreatment of Animals. And I will do it so the people of Oz will think it was their idea." She giggled that bubbly giggle, both Fiyero and Elphaba smiled. Then Glinda's smile faded, "You don't want me to clear your name, but you Elphaba Thropp were the best of all of us." Elphaba watch Glinda as she walked over to the window and place the lilies delicately on the window sill. And she placed the hat on top of them. "Goodbye my beautiful green emerald. You shined in a sea of coal." Glinda walked back out of the room, turning one last time to look around her friend's last home. "No one mourns the wicked Elphie, well I've been crying a lot lately." Her voice broke and she rushed out of the castle. Stopping only to catch her breath as the sobs wracked her body. Elphaba ran to the window, placing her hands on the glass, wishing she could tell Glinda how much she loved her. , and to talk to her one last time. Tears fell on her hat as she watched Glinda cry, then Glinda looked up at Kiamo Ko one more time.

Glinda's eyes fell on the window of the room she'd just left and once again her mind played tricks on her as the spirit of the Witch of the West stood in the window. The next second it was gone, but it looked just as she remembered her, beautiful, strong, brave. Something told Glinda that she didn't have to cry over Elphaba anymore. Elphaba was ok, maybe she was no longer in Oz, but what had Oz ever done for the green girl who spoke her mind and did what was right? Elphaba was in a place where she was loved FOR being the green girl that spoke her mind. And that was how it should have been all along. Glinda just wished Oz could have been that place, but without Elphaba, there would be no Oz, there would be no Glinda. There would be a place of hatred and cruelty and a witch who took advantage of what a demented wizard told people. But thanks to Elphie, Oz would become the wonderful place it was believed to be.

_Ok so that's it. What do you think? Good or bad, the muse is thirsty for reviews. _


End file.
